Thanks For Saving Me
by andersons
Summary: Blaine has thoughts of suicide, but luckly Sam's there in the nick of time. Some spoilers  not really  from 3x08.


He sat there on the bench, tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought of the perfect plan. "It's simple," Blaine thought. "Shove the pills down the throat and wait…time goes by fast…"

He rolled up his sweater sleeve and stared at the 2 red lines. His hand ghosted over the recent one, blood still coming up. It's been a new routine for Blaine, every time he got hurt, it's just better to hurt himself more. The first two were from the people he cared the most – his father and Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine tip toed down the stairs, trying not to make a sound. He didn't want to wake his parents at 3am anyway. Going into the kitchen, he heard screams coming from the basement. He furrowed his brows and walked towards the door, pressing his ear upon it. <em>

"_Blaine just wants your support, Jared! He worked really hard for that role!"_

"_Karen, I don't want his support! I just want him to be normal!"_

"_He IS NORMAL!"_

"_Please! He's probably going to be singing in tights and dancing around like the fag-"_

"_STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"_

"_I will when he decides to stop being one! I'm only calling my son what he is!"_

_Blaine bit his lip and tried running up the stairs, only instead running into a vase and making it shatter._

"_Blaine?"_

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed and cupped his face with his hands. "I wish they were proud of me…for once…" he thought. He looked back up at his wrist again and stared at the second one.<p>

"_Sebastian's awesome, Kurt!" He said smiling at the 7 digits on the piece of paper._

_Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Blaine…"_

"_We're just talking. Why are you upset?" He asked, setting the paper down._

"_Are you serious?" Kurt looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "He's fucking hitting on you! And you don't realize the fact that you're doing the same!"_

"_Well, I…"_

"_So, who the hell are you in love with? Me, or that stupid scrunchy-faced bastard ass Sebastian?" _

"_Kurt, I-I love you! You know that!"_

"_I'm having a hard time believing it at this point."_

"_Kurt! I-I'm sorry! I won't call him! I won't speak to him! I'll even take him off my buddy list on AIM! Kurt, please!"_

"_I'm sure he'll have fun having you as his boyfriend anyway…"_

"_Kurt…please…"_

"_I…need to go."_

_Kurt abandoned the Lima Bean with three options on his mind: Let Blaine decide, go back, or just end it._

_Blaine on the other hand only had one question in his mind._

"_Why am I such an idiot?"_

* * *

><p>The 3rd one brought his mind back to last week's Glee club. He thinking Sam was selling himself after Sam's decision of sex appeal at Sectionals. It only made him even more a wreck. He just wants his parents to be proud, not screw up his relationship, and to at least have friends at McKinley like he did at Dalton. But, all three aren't working. "So, just end it…" he thought again. "I'll be doing everyone a favor…"<p>

"_Blaine?_"

He pulled his sleeve down in a snap and shot his head up.

It was Sam.

Dear god.

"H-Hey…" Blaine replied interested in the grass.

"Whatcha doin'? It's like, 12am." Sam said sitting next to him.

"I could ask you the same…" Blaine said. "Perhaps your _job_ got out too early?" Blaine thought.

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly.

Blaine blinked his eyes and finally had enough courage to look at Sam straight. "How do you do it?" Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at his hands, "Well, you just go up there and show 'em what you-"

"No! Not that, Sam." Blaine laughed with a sniffle at the end. Sam smiled and saw the tears on Blaine's face, causing him to touch his knee in spite of comfort. "Dude, you okay?"

Blaine jumped slightly at the touch and fiddled with his thumbs. "Life gets tough sometimes…so tough I wanna just…throw mine away."

Sam gave him a questioning glare. "_What?_"

"Never mind…um…look," Blaine started to get up, but was sitting back down when Sam pushed his shoulders down. "Blaine, don't do anything stupid."

"I'm the definition of stupid!" Blaine shot back. "So, of course I'm going to do _something stupid._"

"You're not!" Sam replied. "Blaine you're not stupid."

"You're just saying that," Blaine said. "Everyone thinks I'm stupid! My parents, Glee club, Kurt, and I know you do too!"

"If I end it now, they won't have to deal with my stupidity anymore!" Blaine said getting up, heading towards the lake. Sam got up as well and grabbed his hand, pushing him towards. "You don't realize how much you'll be missed."

"Everyone hates me…" He whispered. "Everyone. No one's gonna miss me."

"I would."

Sam squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. He would miss Blaine, he really would. Over the summer last year he couldn't even stop thinking about him. Watching him go would be hell.

"But, you hate me…" Blaine cried. "After what I said-"

"I don't hate you for that!" Sam said truthfully. "You know who else will miss you? Kurt. _Especially Kurt_."

Blaine coughed out a laugh and folded his arms. "Please! As soon as he's on that plane to New York, I left his mind." Blaine walked towards the bench, Sam following. "I don't want to be stuck in Ohio for another damn year."

"Kurt's gonna be in New York, falling for a guy who's way more handsome, and has the greatest hair and the most gorgeous smile. And possibly someone who's taller than me…"

Sam laughed quietly at the last part – he didn't want to make Blaine upset.

"You'll have me." Sam smiled. Blaine laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

The pain in Blaine's voice started to leave, and the thoughts did too. He thought about spending another year with Sam, instead of figuring out what's the quickest death.

Blaine sighed and looked at Sam with shining eyes. "Thank you."

Sam scooted closer and allowed Blaine to rest on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

For the past couple of minutes they talked about the stars, and what next year should look like. To them, it seemed like a pretty good one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? This is the first time I've done something like this. :)<strong>


End file.
